It Ain't Easy Being Green
by irine18
Summary: Bridge gets a visitor from the future.


A little one-shot SPD/TF crossover

* * *

Bridge Carson waited eagerly at his computer waiting for his toast. The new modifications would be able to toast the bread, butter it and calculate pi to twenty places. Well, pi to twenty places wasn't that impressive, but a self buttering toaster was. The green ranger had also put in a timer that counted down how long the toasting was going to take. 

10, 9, 8 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

There was a popping sound as the toast came out. It was loud enough that Bridge did not hear another popping sound occurring in the room.

"It worked!" Bridge turned around to see a man with green hair and dressed in a white and black uniform.

"Um, where did you come from?" He asked as the green haired man continued to jump up and down in celebration.

"Ah, interesting stranger, not where but when! What year is this?"

"2025, how did you get in here?"

"Hmmm… 2025? That would mean it's the SPD era. And as to how I got here, I just changed the composition of the time flux capacitor and found a power source that has enough power yet is still small enough for single person transfer."

Even Bridge was puzzled by the man's babbling. "Wait, what kind of transfer and don't all capacitors have to be made of triferium to be capable of time manipulation?"

"Ah, see that's where the problem lies, you have to use an oxygenated form of triferium so that…..wait, do I know you? You seem really familiar. My name is Trip."

Trip stuck out his hand in what he knew as the Terran way of greeting. Bridge slowly put out his gloved hand, but he thought of something else first. He took off his glove and waved his right hand in front of Trip. To his surprise, the psychic aura did not appear.

"Uh-uh, no fair cheating. Anyway you can't get a reading off oh me." Trip said. "Wait a minute, SPD, psychic powers, hey how do you like your toast?"

Without thinking Bridge answered, "Buttery", as he waggled his hands in front of his mouth.

"You're Bridge Carson!" Trip said excitedly. "Oh my god, you're really him. You are my hero. Ever since I joined Time Force I knew I wanted to be the green ranger just like you!" Trip immediately went up to Bridge and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you."

"Wow, I'm a little overwhelmed. I'm your hero?" Bridge scratched his head and noticed the gem on the other man's forehead. "What's that?"

"Oh it's just my gem. Oh yeah, I have psychic power too and I'm Xybrian. That's a planet where there everyone is psychic. You won't discover it for another century or so."

"There are more psychics out there? Wow, I need to sit down. You want some toast? I finally got the self buttering to work."

"Oooohh, an invention? I'm somewhat of a tinkerer myself. Can I take a look?" Trip rushed over to the computer Bridge was working on.

"Go ahead. I'm just going to sit over here. Where did you say you're from again?"

"I'm from the future, and well technically the past too. Did you ever read about the mutant problem that occurred around the beginning of the millennium? Well, I was there too."

Bridge went over to the computer and saw that Trip was inspecting the hardware. "Wait, you were part of the group that helped the Silver Guardians?"

"Yup"

"And you're from the future?"

"Yup"

"And you're psychic, like machines, and you're a green ranger?"

"Yeah, isn't that funny?"

"Yeah it is." Bridge decided not to worry about the odd man and started munching on some toast. They talked for awhile and worked on the computer until a beep started to sound. Trip looked up from the work.

"Oops, that means it's time to go. The power source doesn't last as long as I'd like it to."

"Aw, and I was just getting used to having someone like me around." Bridge was disappointed at the thought of Trip leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll drop by another time. Oh, and Bridge?"

"Yeah, Trip?"

"Say hi to Z for me."

And with a blink of an eye and another pop, Trip was gone. Bridge looked at the spot where the Xybrian and come and gone. He stared at it for a full minute until he heard a knocking.

"Hey Bridge, whatcha up to? Z stood in the doorway holding her lightball glove. "Wanna play?"

"Uh yeah sure, let me get ready." Z noticed how lost Bridge looked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to find my glove." Bridge searched the room and spotted the glove next to the computer monitor. Underneath the glove were blueprints to a 10 slot self-buttering and self-jamming toaster. He smiled as he read the note on the bottom.

_To Bridge, it ain't easy being green. Trip._

"Uh, Bridge? Can we go now?" Z said impatiently. Bridge grabbed the glove and hooked his arm through Z's. As they started walking to the rec room, Bridge looked at Z and asked,

"Have you ever thought about the future?"


End file.
